Revenge is BitterSweet
by kikigirl101
Summary: Sequel to Younger Siblings are Sometimes Wiser. Sam was best friends with Zac. He's still mad about Zac's death. What happens when sam goes to greath lengths to get revenge? What happens when he collaborates with an old high school friend? TxG and DxS.
1. Rachael and Sam

**Hello! Ok I said I would post it by the end of the month so here it is. So here's a little Halloween treat. Lol! Get it ? That was a joke! ( a bad one!) anyways enjoy and Happy Halloween:)**

She unlocked the door and walked into her apartment. She threw her keys and purse on the small table in the hallway. Her heels clicked on the tiles but were soon muffled by the living room carpet. She tossed her jacket on the couch and slipped off her heels. She padded barefoot into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. She unclipped her hair and let it fall down her shoulders in rust colors waves. The coffee maker spewed steam as the rich aroma filled the air. She poured it into a mug and took a sip leaving a red lipstick stain on the rim. She pressed the button on her answering machine and plopped down on the couch.

_Message 1:_

_Rachael ,Honey, it's mom call me back later when you have time. Maybe we can go out to lunch. Bye!_

She made a mental note to call her mother back and put her attention back to listening to the messages.

_Message 2:_

_Hey Rach, it's me, Jake, call me back later we need to talk._

She rolled her eyes. " I was going to dump you anyways!" She mumbled to herself.

_Message 3:_

_Hello DCI Haskins. It's Judy your secretary. Detective Fuller wanted me to give you the news. Congratulations on the Smith's murder case. I'll see you bright and early Monday morning in your new office. Yes you heard right. You are now the head of the criminal investigative department. Congrats. Bye!_

She smiled. She picked up the phone to call her mom but stopped when she heard a males voice on the answering machine.

_Message 4:_

_Hello, Detective Rachael Haskins I'm Sam, Sam Winsler. If that name doesn't ring a bell, I was in your high school. I was on the swim , basketball , and football team. My best friend was Zac Bolton, I'm sure you remember him. Well unfortunately he's dead. It's all Gabriella Montez's fault. Well I was wondering if you might be interested in helping me with something. I want to get a little payback. An innocent man doesn't deserve to die. You, especially should know what I mean considering your job and all. Well if this message has peeked your interest in the slightest bit call me at 108-1987. Bye. _

She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

" Hello?" asked the males voice.

"Hello Sam? It's Rachael," she said

"Oh, Rachael hi, So I guess I peeked your interest."

"You do know I'm a cop and I can arrest you if you do anything illegal as revenge?" she asked

"Yes but if you were going to do that you wouldn't have called me. You would've reported me already and had cops at my door. " He said being cocky.

"What makes you think I'm in the least bit interested?" she asked

" You called." he answered simply. She could tell he was smirking. He had a point.

She sighed. " Fine, what's your revenge plan?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, and trust me you will find out." he said.

"How about you fork over the details or I'll arrest you." she threatened.

" Hey, Hey, Hey, No need to go there, I promise you it wont be malicious or illegal." he said.

"Fine," ,She huffed, "just call me when the plan commences."

"Oh, don't worry I wont need to." he said and hung up the phone leaving a very confused Rachael holding the phone.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Crazy psychotic moron!" she mumbled as she set the phone back in it cradle.

She walked to her room and pulled out a box from underneath her bed. The words which were written in marker were starting to fade. She blew on the box clearing it of dust and spider webs. Making the letters more legible. " East High" She opened the box and started taking things out.

"Finally," she huffed as she pushed her bangs out of her face.

"East High's year book." she said flipping through the pages.

She stopped at a page and looked at the picture and the name below it.

"Zac Bolton" she read aloud. His blue eyes staring into hers. She caressed the picture as if it were him.

She flipped towards the back of the book.

"Peter Warner,...Samuel Wethers,...Tom Wick ... Sam Winsler." she mumbled to herself.

" No way" she said as she looked at the picture and remembered just who Sam was. He was also known as " Sammy-slamma-jamma" he was co-captain of the basketball team.

Her cat 'Oreo' knocked over a picture frame on her bedside table. She jumped and dropped the year book.

"Oreo, why must you do this to me?" she asked

"Do you like scarring Momma?" she asked,

The cat just purred and rubbed against her master's legs. She laughed. Silly cat.

She went back to the yearbook and saw that the book was flipped to the freshman class. There looking at her was the picture of Gabriella Montez. How she loathed that girl Stealing her man, killing him, having her result to buying a cat as her only companion. Not that Oreo wasn't a good cat or companion it's just that she needed a man. She smiled evily.

She dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" he asked.

" Sammy-slamma- jamma." she said.

He chuckled. " Ah so you do remember who I am." he said

" Well then, what is it? Are you going to back down from the plan?" he asked worriedly.

" No I'm doing the plan full throttle, Go with the plan I'm all for it!" she exclaimed and pumped her fists in the air for enthusiasm.

He laughed. " Well I'm glad you haven't lost your peppy cheerleader self."

" Yeah, well good bye!" she said and hung up.

**Hey guys well what did u think?!? should I continue?!?!? I know it's getting off at a slow start but it'll get better! I promise ! The next chapter is a kinda filler and then the third chapter is where it gets really good! Well R&R kiki xoxo :)**


	2. Why you should say you're sorry

**Hey! I'm BAAAACK! lol! ok um... sorry for the long wait!! I'v been extremely busy with school and I'm trying to get into his high school called 'Greater Hartford Acedemy of the Arts.'and we have to write this essay and stuff so I've been stressing about it but since most of that has settled down updates will hopefully be more often. **

**PS- alot of you sent me reviews and PM's**** saying that the last chapter was really confusing. You can PM if u still have no clue what's going on otherwise all I have to say is that it'll all make sense in the next chapter.**

Gabriella shivered in the Autumn air . She hugged her cardigan closer to her body. She sat on the steps waiting for her ride to school. It was her senior year. She had spent the end of her junior year and summer with her 5 month boyfriend Troy Bolton.

"Hey," said Stella.

"Hey," she replied.

"Troy here yet?"

"Does it look like he's here yet?" snapped the older brunet.

Stella rolled her eyes and sighed. She sat next to her sister on the steps and waited for their ride.

It was Stella's first year at East High. She had been a freshman for about a month and she was loving it so far. She was happy with her friends and her current boyfriend of 7 months Dylan Bolton.

A few minutes she walked back inside and grabbed her bag and a sweater then sat down and re-joined her sister on the steps.

After a few minutes a black car pulled into the driveway.

"Mom, Troy and Dylan are here!" Yelled Gabriella as they walked to the car.

"Hello ladies," Greeted Troy and opened both the front and back door for them.

"Hey Troy! Thanks!" they said in unison before getting into the car. Gabriella rolled her eyes at how Stella had to copy everything she did. It was starting to get annoying.

Both guys gave their girlfriend's a kiss on the cheek and headed to school.

"So would you be interested in going to the movies with me tomorrow night?"he asked while glancing in the rear view mirror at Stella and then at Gabriella before putting his attention to the road ahead of him..

Gabriella smiled. Finally a date with Troy all by themselves, no little sister tagging along.

"Sure, that'd be awesome!" exclaimed Stella.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Stella, sweetie , I think he meant only me and him." She said slowly as if her sister was stupid.

Stella rolled her eyes and scoffed at the way her sister said that before turning her attention to the veiw out side window.

Troy noticed Stella looking hurt and made a mental note to talk to Gabriella about that later."Actually, I meant both of you," said Troy " I think it'll be good to spend some time together over the weekend since we've all been so busy lately," he said

Gabriella got mad but tried to control it.

"Ay, Stella esto es toda tu culpa. Si tu no te portabas como un bebe no le daria pena a Troy, y el no tendria que invitar te para que no llores como una nena chiquita!" She said in Spanish thinking Troy couldn't understand.

_Translation : "Oh Stella this is all your fault. If you didn't act like such a baby Troy wouldn't take pity on you and have to invite you just so you wouldn't cry like a little girl!"_

Thankfully for Troy he had been taking Spanish since middle school and had a pretty good idea of what she had just said.

"Actually it was meant for both of you guys, not just you Gabriella, I like your little sister she's funny," he said.

Stella stuck her tongue out at Gabriella and whispered ' Told ya!'

"Ugh! You little brat!" She screamed and reached backwards to hit her sister.

"HEY!" yelled Troy, silencing the two bickering siblings.

"I don't know what's going on with you guys today but you better cut it out, I don't appreciate people fighting and trying to hit each other especially not in my car! And especially not when I'm trying to drive!" he exclaimed.

"Now get out, I'll pick you guys up at 2:30," he said and cradled his head in his hands.

Stella looked stunned she had never heard Troy yell, at least not like that. She looked around and noticed they were in the school parking lot. She hopped out of the car.

"Bye Troy," she mumbled to which Troy responded by waving his hand as if shooing her away.

Gabriella was about to step out when she felt something hit her thigh.

"Not you, you stay!" he ordered.

Gabriella looked at him quizzically before unbuckling her seat belt and turning to face him.

"What, in God's name was happening this morning?" he asked exhasperated.

"Nothing, I just get tired of Stella always tagging along," she answerednot looking him in the ees. She herself felt ashamed of the way she was acting and thought i was a stupid excuse for her actions.

"Gabs, if you want to go out on a date just you and me all you have to do is ask. Ask me, and I'll set something up, but you don't have to get all up in your sister's face and be all prissy!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry it's just she gets so annoying!" Gabriella whined.

"Yeah siblings are a pain , but I love them," he said.

"It's not good to stay mad at people because they wont always be here tomorrow and you'll have been mad at them and that's the last thing in their mind, you don't want to feel guilty for anything that happens to them after you utter those words," he said wisely.

"Ok I'll fix things up later," she said

"Good," he said while replacing his frown with a small smile.

"Besides it's not like she's going to die or anything!" said Gabriella

"That may be true but you want to say your sorry just in case, life is a crazy thing you never know what's going to happen next," he said

"Plus, remember if it weren't for your so called annoying sister and my brother we wouldn't be here today," he said

"Yeah," she agreed " We would still be the worst of enemies," she said laughing.

"I guess I should thank her for getting us together when I forgive her later," she thought out loud.

"There we go, that's the spirit Gabs," he said as he grabbed his bag and started climbing out of the car. Gabriella followed in suit, she met up with Troy in front of the car.

"Why'd you get out?" he questioned, "I could've opened the door for you!" he said

Gabriella giggled " I have hands Troy, in case you forgot!" she said smugly as she waved her hands in front of his face , in a move Ryan Evans would call as 'spirit fingers'

"Yes, I see that!" he said in fake astonishment as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She blushed and giggled. She quickly pulled her hand away when she heard the warning bell. Troy gave her a look as if to say 'Why'd you do that?' .

She giggled and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the school.

"C'mon Troy, were going to be late!" she exclaimed while running up the steps.

**Hey! Ok I hope you liked it. This chapter is kind of a filler but at the same time it's important cuz it leads to the beining of the next chapter and the rest of the story. So... yeah. um.. I hope you liked it! I'm not going to make any promises about when I'm updating but since I've gotten back in the swing of things the next chapter may be up by this weekend or early next week. MAYBE! Thanks! R+R Kiki xoxo :) **


	3. Stella?

**Hey! I know I said I would update later in the week but I'm so happy from all my reviews that I'm updating now. **

After wise words from Troy, Gabriella was _enlightened_? I guess you could say that. Gabriella had been thinking of how to apologize to Stella. She kept saying that she would talk to her but she had yet to do so.

At home Stella seemed to have forgotten about the fight earlier that morning so they were practically back to normal ; practically. Gabriella and Stella spoke in snippets and only when a question was directed towards them.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Gabriella tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She felt guilty about not apologizing and since Gabi was a woman of her word it drove her crazy when she didn't keep her word. She tore the sheets away from her body, revealing beads of sweat on her forehead and chest.

She looked at the clock beside her and groaned; 2:30 am. She had better apologize now, or she would never get to sleep, that could cause some problems tomorrow when they went out with the boys. Besides, this apology was well over due. She padded down the hall, her bare feet feeling a bit numb from the cold tile floor. She opened the door and sighed lightly as her feet walked onto the warm carpet floor of her sisters room.

She tucked a curl behind her ear and and knelt down next to Stella's bed.

"Stella?" she cooed softly.

" Stella?" she said a little louder, when she didn't get an answer Gabriella touched her sister's back and shook it a little. She got a little frustrated so she shook the bed. She knew her sister was a very sound sleeper but never had she been like this. Well, Gabi would just have to wake her up like she had to wake her up on the first day of school.

She got up and walked towards the foot of the bed. She grabbed the blankets and pulled them back. She had been expecting to see her sister sleeping, looking like she's just been knocked out cold but when she saw was something very different.

She wasn't there. In her place were a few pillows put together to form the shape of a body.

Gabriella got a little worried. She flicked on the light and looked around.

"Stella, this isn't funny! You can stop hiding!" she whispered loudly so her parents wouldn't wake up.

"Stella!" she hissed.

She looked under the bed, in the closet and underneath her desk. But she was no where to be seen. Gabi felt panic rise up inside of her.

She felt a cool gust of wind hit her and she shivered. She looked around to where the cold air was coming from. She noticed the window was open. She knew something was terribly wrong because Stella never opened her windows and their mom always checked to make sure the windows were locked before she went to bed

She ran to her parents room; not caring that pain was shooting up her legs from being on the cold tile or that she was making noise. She ran into her parents room and went to her mothers side.

"Mama?" she said poking her mother's shoulder.

"Mama!" she said a bit louder shaking her mother violently.

"Gabi, what is it?" asked her mother drowsily; a bit peeved because her eldest daughter had woken her up at 3 in the morning.

"Mama, did you lock Stella's window before you went to bed?" she asked

"Yes, why?" asked the older woman.

"She's not there," she stated.

"Gabi, don't be ridiculous, she's probably hiding, you know how your sister is,"

"No Mama, I checked the closet, under her bed, everywhere I can't find her," she said desperately.

"She's probably in the bathroom, did you check there?" asked her mother aching to go back to sleep.

"No but-"

"See Gabriella you worry too much she's probably in there," she said

Her mother had a point, she hadn't checked in the bathroom or anywhere else in the house so she could be _anywhere. _

Her mother's voice broke her thoughts. "Now, is there anything else you need before you get your pretty little head into bed again?" she asked

"Um.. Mama there is one more thing," she said quietly.

"Yes, what is it Gabi?" she asked resting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes wishing that when she opened them again her daughter would be gone, allowing her to get more sleep. She opened her eyes and seemed to have no luck because Gabi was still standing there.

"Um.. Mama the window's open," said Gabi as she started walking away from the bed.

Her mother's eyes widened. She jumped out of bed startling her husband a bit but when he saw it was her he went back to sleep.

She ran to Stella's room and flicked on the light. She examined the window, it was open just like Gabi said. She looked at it closer and saw that the lock was broken as if someone was purposely trying to break it to steal something, or someone. And that someone, was Stella.

"Gabi, go call the police and file a missing persons report, I'll go wake your father," said the mother hurriedly.

Gabriella wasn't good in these kind of emergency situations. She grabbed the phone, her fingers trembled and she dialed the digits 911.

"Hello, this is the police station, what is your emergency?" asked the police officer on the phone.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm reporting a missing person's report, my little sister Stella Montez was kidnapped," she said wishing she didn't sound as scared as she was.

"Ok honey, what's your address?" she asked

"65 Cherry Wood lane." answered Gabriella.

"I know it's hard in these situations but it's best if you stay calm, we're sending a police man over right now so he should be there in a few minutes," she said

"But, in the meantime I'm going to forward you to our chief detective, she thew best one we've got," said the officer.

"Thank you officer," she said timidly.

* * *

She heard the phone ring and groaned. She pushed her rust colored hair out of her eyes and grabbed the phone.

"Rachael Haskins, head of criminal investigative department speaking, how may I help you?" she asked groggily.

"Yes, detective Haskins, I'm Gabriella Montez, my sister Stella Montez has just been kidnapped," she said

Rachael's eyes bulged out. It was Gabriella Montez. The same Gabriella Montez from high school. The one she had loathed so much. She had taken Zac away. But she was over it, it was in the past . Her eyes bulged out even more as she realized who did this. This wasn't a petty little game to get revenge it was a matter of life or death for this little girl and she had to help save her.

"Excuse me Gabriella, could you hold on a moment" she asked.

She put her on hold and dialed his number.

* * *

He woke up to his alarm clock, only to realize it wasn't his alarm clock, but that it was his cell phone. He looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"Rachael, why are you calling me at...," he looked at his clock, "4:15 in the morning?" he asked

"YOU KIDNAPPED THE GIRL!" she yelled into the phone.

Sam winced as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

He smiled evilly " Ah, so you heard?" he said, looking at the girl who was handcuffed to the foot of his bed with duck tape on her mouth; crying.

"Heard? Her sister Gabriella is on the other line, of course I heard!" she exclaimed.

"So I'm sensing your thrilled!" he asked

" You said you weren't going to do anything malicious or illegal," she said repeating the words he had said in their earlier conversation.

"Well kidnapping her was not evil or malicious in my books honey," he said

"Well it is in mine, _honey" _she said emphasizing on the pet name he had just given her.

"That's it, I'm tracing your call and your getting arrested right now!" she threatened.

"Oh I wouldn't dare," he said coolly.

" And why not?" she asked

She was confused when she heard a small click. At first she thought he had hung up on her, but was quickly proved wrong when she heard voices.

" _Well then, what is it? Are you going to back down from the plan?" he asked worriedly._

" _No I'm doing the plan full throttle, Go with the plan I'm all for it!" she exclaimed and pumped her fists in the air for enthusiasm. _

It was the conversation they had had earlier that week. He was a sick minded lunatic.

"You son of a -"

"Eh, eh, eh, lets not say naughty words," he said

She heard some shuffling and figured he had moved to a new position or had gotten up from the bed.

She sighed " What do you want me to do?" she asked

"Now we're talking," he said smugly as she rolled her eyes.

"Be at my house at 6 pm sharp," he said

"Fine," she huffed.

"Goodbye," she said

"Bye, oh and remember don't tell anyone about this because your precious little career will be in the toilet," he said laughing and flushed the toilet for more emphasis.

"Get it?" he asked

"Got it," she mumbled

"Good," he said with a satisfied smile on his face.

She heard him click the tape recorder and play the conversation one more time before finally hanging up.

**Hey!!! Ok so did u like it?!? I though it got pretty good, it's kinda long but I wanted to write something long cuz I don't know when I'll be going back on the computer. R&R – Kiki xoxo**


	4. Investigating

**Hey, Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm not going to make up an excuse because it's not good enough excuse for why I haven' upated. So I hope this partially makes up for thelong wait. I know it's not worth the wait but I hope it's a start.**

**ps- This chapter is dedicated to 'BubbleGum263'! Thanks for encouraging me to keep writing!**

* * *

**Rachael's POV**

"Gabriella, are you still there?" I asked

" Yeah," Gabriella answered

"Good, I'm going to find your sister. Don't worry!" I said.

"I'm scared," she whispered. Hearing Gabriella in so much pain almost broke my heart. Gabriella was just a young girl who got mixed up in bad situations.

"Gabriella , listen to me, everything will be fine." I assured her though I hadn't the slightest clue.

"Thanks detective Haskins," she whispered.

"Nonsense, it's my job. Gabi, call me Rachael" I insisted

"Ok,...Rachael," she said.

Give me your address and I'll be there at," I looked at the clock on my desk it was 5:30, "8:30?" I asked.

"Perfect," she said when she heard the door bell ring and a lot of talking.

"Who's at the door?" I asked curiously.

"Um," She poked her head out of the kitchen and looked onto the living room where she saw two police officers one a man and the other a young woman who seemed to be about 26. " police officers," she said

"Ok, go give all of your sisters' information to the police officers and I'll be there in a few hours to help," I said

" Mhmm" she mumbled.

"Great, ok, I'm going to head to my office and get some background information about your sister." I said

"Great, oh and it's 65 Cherry Wood lane," she said

"Yes, ok, I'll see you in a little bit." I said.

She hung up.

I sighed as I put the phone back into the cradle. What have I done? If I had just arrested that psychotic lunatic when I had the chance, neither of us would be going through this pain.

I rushed out of bed and got dressed. Jeans and a formal sweater would due, after all I was on a case.

I grabbed my briefcase and headed to my office.

I walked in and was greeted by the security guards.

As soon as I stepped out of the elevator I was bombarded with questions.

"Rachael?" I heard John shout.

"Haskins!" I heard my boss Fuller yell.

"Can't talk!" I yelled at them.

"Rachael, Tim wants to know if you want to do lunch?" asked Sarah, one of my partners.

"Can't, I have a case today, Stella Montez is missing." I said hurriedly walking to my office.

I slipped the key into the lock and twisted it to unlock the door.

"Detective Haskins, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to lunch today?" asked Judy, my most trusted secretary.

"Sorry Jude, but I think were going to be very busy today. Another day I'd love to. I have a new case ." I said.

"Oh, anything I can help with?" she asked. See, that's why I love her, she's always willing to help.

I gave her a warm smile. " I do actually, thank you. Could you do some background information on Stella Montez, you know the usual, criminal record, grades, school, all that information." I said

"But Rachael, even criminal record?" she asked surprised, " She's a fourteen year old girl!" she cried.

I chuckled " Exactly, fourteen year olds can have criminal records," I insisted before logging on to my computer and doing a little research of my own.

'Sam Winsler' I typed. I saw various hits, many about old men who had been in prison or dead for years. I sighed and shook my head while I kept looking.

"Ah ha!" I mumbled as I found the person I was looking for.

_Sam Winsler_

_Born: March 22, 1984_

_Sex: Male_

_Eye color: Green_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Height: 6ft_

_Age: 22 years._

_**Criminal Record**_

_1999: Grand theft auto- stole two cars._

_2004: Driving Under the Influence (DUI) – 3 times. Jailed for 3 months. 1 year probation._

_2007:Grand theft auto- stole 4 cars. Driving Under the Influence (DUI) – 2 times. Jailed 1 month. - 6 month probation. _

_2006: Breaking and entering- Jailed for 5 months._

_**2002: attempted molestation and manslaughter of a minor. Jailed two years.**_

That last one really stood out. At least we know Sammy boy here is experienced. I kept reading to find out more about this last case.

Apparently Lucy, age 15, had been a neighbor and close friend for years. Sam had tried to get her to have sex with him and she refused. She tried to escape and he had stabbed her in the arm. Luckily a man who was walking his dog in front of the house heard her screaming and called the police.

I scrolled down and was just about to exit the page when I saw something towards the bottom of the page.

_**July 19th,2007 – Accused of kidnapping a girl. No evidence found and girl was safely returned home after a few days. She claimed she ran away so the charges were dropped. The one man who claimed to witness this event was Henry Smith. **_

Hmmm, looking at his criminal record there is no doubt in my mind that he _attempted_ to kidnap a girl.

It seems we owe mister Smith a visit.

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella's POV**

"What was Stella wearing when you last saw her?" asked a police officer.

Gabriella thought for a moment before answering. "She was wearing red and back basketball shorts, a white camisole and a Grey zip up hoddie with the letters "EHS" on the front in red and the words:

D.Bolton

#9

The police officers looked confused so I took of my hoodie and showed it to them.

"See, it's the exact same thing except on the back it says D.Bolton #9 instead of T.Bolton # 14" I explained.

The nodded their heads and jotted some things down in their notebooks.

"Do you have a recent photo of her?" the woman asked.

Gabi nodded before scurrying up the stairs and into her room. She picked up the frame from her night stand and brought it down. The picture was taken about a month ago when all of them: Troy, Stella, Dylan, and her were hanging out at the movies. There was a group picture. She slid it out and took another picture out from behind it. It was a picture of Stella and Dylan together during lunch. They were holding hands and flirting. She smiled and handed the picture to the woman.

"Aww, they are so cute together!" the woman cooed.

The guy shot her a look and she composed herself.

She cleared her throat and blushed slightly. " Anyways, that'll be all for now, we'll call you if we have any information or need any more help." she said , before leaving and closing the door behind her.

I sighed and looked at the picture in my hands. We were all so happy. Dylan with his hand on her waist, Troy's on mine. It was the perfect picture.

I looked at the clock. The hands making out the time 7:30. She walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

How would Dylan take it? He loves her with all of his heart, he even told me so.

It was one of the dates me and Troy chaperoned before we got together. Me and him were waiting for Troy and Stella to get out of the bathroom when he told me.

"_I know you don't really like me, or my brother," he said._

"_Well, at least you got something right!" I snapped _

" _I know you don't like me dating your sister, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." he confessed._

"_Yeah, that's what all of you guys say," I huffed._

"_I mean it, I would give my life for her!" he exclaimed._

_I just rolled my eyes but let him continue talking. _

" _I love your sister with a fiery passion, I hate seeing her sad, it makes me want to cry, or punch the living day lights out of the person who did that to her. I love her smile, it lights up any room and brings a smile to my face.I know you say we're too young to experience love but if what I feel for your sister isn't love then, I don't know what is!" _

"_Whenever I'm around her I get a tingly feeling in my heart, I have butterflies in my stomach , my palms get sweaty, I become tongue tied, I tend to make a fool of myself in front of her and she's okay with it. She likes me even though I'm a jock and a relative to your worst enemy. _

_I feel happy, sad, hot, cold, depressed, anxious, nervous,joyous , and scared all at the same time but I love it. If I don't see her for more then a few days I feel empty inside, my heart yearns for her. She's like alcohol to an addict. She is my addiction and I wouldn't have it any other way." _

I smiled, I felt my eyes moisten as tears dripped down my face. Thar was just about the sweetest thing any one has ever said. After that day I was truly convinced he loved her.

I dialed Troy's number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" asked a groggy voice.

"Dylan?" I asked as I chocked back a sob. I couldn't bear to hear his voice knowing that in a few minutes he would be over here bawling his eyes out. I couldn't hear the man that loved mt sister be tortured.

"Gabi? Are you okay? Let me get Troy!" he exclaimed.

"No, look I'm fine.", I sighed. " Actually I'm not, somethings happened. Just get Troy and meet me at my house as soon as possible!" I said and hung up.

I walked over to the couch and kept crying. 20 minutes later the doorbell rang. I got up and brushed away my tears before opening it.

"We came here as soon as we could Gabs!" he said and pulled me into a hug.

I smelled him. His scent calming me;barley though as I saw Dylan look for Stella.

"Where's Stella?" he asked me, his blue eyes curious and worried at the same time.

"You guys, come sit down," I insisted, totally ignoring his question.

"Listen, somethings happened. Stella she..." I stopped momentarily as I started crying.

"She what?" Choked out Dylan. His voice cracked and his eyes were glazed over.

"She's been kidnapped. I'm so sorry I had to tell you that Dylan!" I whispered truly sorry.

He didn't say anything. He just sat there, starring at my face like this was some kind of joke. Like my face held unanswered questions. Then slowly but surely, as my face was serious and showed no signs of joking, reality hit. One by one the tears dripped from his eyes, it seemed that every tear he cried the angrier he got.

"No! No!!! That's not fair!!" He said as he pounded his fists on the coffee table.

"It's not fair!" he screamed. " I have to find her!" he said walking to the door,opening it and walking outside.

Troy and me followed him.

"Stella! Stella?!? STELLA?!?" he yelled. People in cars were honking and laughing at him.

"Dylan come on!" said Troy as he grabbed his brother's arm and pulled his towards the house.

"No! Let me go!! I have to find her!" he screamed pounding his fists into Troy's chest

"Dylan you can't!" he said

"Dammit Troy, let me go!" he screamed, clawing at Troy's arms trying to free himself .

""No!!! Noooooooo!! I have to find her!" he yelled once more.

"Dylan, calm down!" I said, trying to soothe him.

"She's gone and your telling me to calm down!" he sobbed.

"I'm sad she's gone too, but crying isn't going to help the situation." Troy said.

"I just have to find her!" he exclaimed, still tugging at Troy's arms.

"I have to." he said a bit softer this time as he collapsed into Troy's arms.

"I just have to!" he said sobbing.

I looked into his eyes. He was mature for 14 but now as he sat there crying in his brothers arms he looked like a scared, lost little boy. I looked at both of them hugging each other and noticed Troy had tears in his eyes as well.

"Dylan the police are looking for her," I tried to explain without breaking down myself. Dylan had always struck me as the kind of person who never cried ,but now he stood before me crying his heart out.

"Dylan, every thing's going to be fine,they will find her." I said, though I didn't believe one word of it. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know weather I would see my sister again, weather I would see her smile or hear her laugh. I would give anything to have her annoy me, anything.

"How do you know? How do you know she'll be alright? How do you know she's not dead right now, lying in a pool or her own blood? How do you know anything dammit! Your not looking for her! You don't even look like you care!" he yelled, obviously frustrated.

He was right, well kind of. He was right about the fact that I wasn't looking and that I wasn't sure of anything at the moment, but he was definitely wrong about the fact that I didn't care. I felt warm tears pour down my face.

"Dylan, you don't go yelling at her it's not her fault!" yelled Troy. I held up a hand, signaling for him to stop talking.

"You're right about a few things, I'm not sure of anything at the moment. You're absolutely right, she could be dead lying in a poll of her own blood, and you're right I'm not looking. Why? Because I'm afraid I'll stumble upon her dead body somewhere out in the woods. But don't you dare say that I don't care! " I yelled venomously.

"I've been up since 3 this morning looking for her; worried sick. I don't know if I'll ever see her again, and you say I don't care! She's my sister, I love her with all my heart. She's like my twin. We do everything together. She's my best friend and I'm hers. We tell each other everything. I've told her things I can't even tell my parents. I've lived with her for as long as I can remember, we've been a tight duo since forever. She's my everything and without her I'd be lost. So, don't you think for even a gosh darned second that I don't care!" I cried, more tears streaming down my face.

Troy took both of us into his arms. He was acting like the father or older brother, trying to comfort us both. Deep down though, deep down I knew he was just as torn and weak as all of us. We stood there, embracing each other in front of our house, not caring who saw, or what they thought. We broke apart. Troy's arms around our shoulders, ushering us into the house. I looked at my house. I saw my mom watching us from the second floor window, wearing the same frightened tear-stained face we had.

**

* * *

**

**Stella's POV **

"You sick sadistic man!" hissed Stella as Sam tugged the tape off her mouth.

"I take the tape off your mouth and you insult me!" he exclaimed.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around the damp cellar-like room she was being held in.

"At my house," he answered shortly.

"Well, this is some piece of trash you have here." she snapped.

"Please, don't mess with me, _little _girl!" he exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you? Why am I here?" I asked

" I'm Sam , and your here because I kidnapped you." he said

"No , really." she said sarcastically.

He heard a ringing from the corner of the room . He walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Ah, Rachael" he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"How is she?" she asked

"Yes, she's fine," he said looking over at Stella. " A little bratty, but fine."

"Look, let her go, I'm backing out." she said.

"What do you mean your not following through with the plan?" he asked angrily.

"What about your job?" he asked trying to win her over.

I don't care abut my job as long as she doesn't die!" she pleaded.

"Well then, maybe you'll do it for this." he said .

He walked over to Stella with the phone in his hands.

He pulled out a gun and held it to her forehead.

"Help! Help! He has a gun!" I screamed. The louder I screamed the harder the cool metal was pressed to my temple. I was sure there would be a bruise there.

He hovered over me pressing the gun harder to my head.

" Rachael? You hear that? I have a gun, and I'm going to kill her if you back out!" he threatened.

" You wouldn't dare!" she yelled, furious at herself for letting this get so far.

"Rachael honey, please, don't waist your breath. You're smart. I'm sure by now you've looked up my criminal record, and know all about my attempted molestation and man slaughter. You know what I'm capable of!" he screamed.

I looked up and noticed he was still hovering over me. I smiled as I had a plan.

I tucked my leg closer to be before using all the force I could and kicked up.

"You stupid brat!" he yelled and fired his gun.

" Ahh!" I yelled as the bullet grazed my shoulder, slightly cutting into my skin.

"STELLA!" I heard that woman Rachael yell into the phone.

By instinct I tried to clutch my shoulder but only ended up getting hurt even worse since my hands were still cuffed together.

"Where are you? Describe where you are?" yelled Rachael.

"I'm in this cellar-like room. The house is pretty big. I was being dragged in at night so I couldn't see much but I noticed the house was white and has a two-car garage, and a-"

"Ahh! Stop! Stop! That hurts!! Ahh!" I sobbed in pain as he kicked me in the stomach.

"Stella! STELLA!" she screeched into the phone. Then it all went black.

* * *

**I hope you guy liked it. I know it's not the best chapter and it's kinda long, but I hope you still enjoyed it.**

**R+R - Kiki xoxo :)**


	5. Now we're actually getting somewhere

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!**

**ps- Stella V. ( U know who u are!) U should be happy, now you don't have to bug me to update anymore! **

**Stella's P.O.V**

My eyes opened slowly, squinting slightly, expecting to see a stream of light from my window, but there was none. My pink walls weren't there , neither was my book case or anything else for that matter. I wasn't even lying in a bed, I was on the floor. The walls were bare and cold. The only source of light was coming through a small,dirty window in the corner. I was hungry and in desperate need of a shower. But where was I ?

I tried to get up but winced and clutched my stomach in pain. I realized that my hands were still cuffed together but I was not blindfolded anymore. I closed my eyes and focused on the pain trying to make it stop. With my eyes closed my thoughts flowed more freely. I remembered everything. I remember going to bed with an eerie feeling of someone watching me. I remembered feeling a strong hand clasp around my mouth and a cold knife press against my neck. I had the urge to scream but the guy said if I did, he would slit my throat.

Holding the knife mere inches away from my neck, he commanded me to get my sneakers. I heard a clink and felt something cool on my wrist. I looked and noticed he had handcuffed me to himself. I pulled at the cuff trying to free myself but that didn't work. I only ended up making my wrists red. He grabbed onto my shoulder and ordered me to jump. We both landed on the ground at about the same time, his grip on my shoulder tightened once we were on my front lawn.

My eyes were just adjusting to the darkness around me when I felt a cloth-like material cover my eyes. He shoved me into the seat of a car , not even bothering to put a seat belt on me. I tried to picture my front lawn and the streets around my house to guess where he was taking me, but I was completely lost after he made a few weird turns.

After about 45 minutes the car slowed to a stop. He got out and slammed the door. I felt a light breeze on my back and realized he had probably opened my door. He made a squeaky sound and placed something sticky on my mouth. Tape. I heard him grunt as he lifted me bridal style and started walking. I had always wanted to be carried bridal style, but not blindfolded , and not by anyone but Dylan; after we got married and were on our way to our honeymoon. Anyways I'm getting ahead of myself.

I smelled salt in the air. I assumed we must be near an ocean or on the beach.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard stomping outside the door.

I heard footsteps stop a few feet short of me. He ripped the tape of my mouth causing a single tear to escape my eyes. Not that he would've noticed.

" Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"I didn't plan on it but, if you are a problem I may have to result to that," he said.

I cringed.

"So what's your name?" I asked

He looked at me quizzically. " I kidnapped you and you want to have small talk with me?"

I nodded " What else is there to do? I'm bored!"

He mumbled something incoherent before answering.

"Sam."

I nodded.

"So, aren't you going to ask about me?"

"No, there's no need. I know everything I need to know about you."

"I bet you don't know my boyfriends name!" I challenged. What else was I supposed to do I was bored.

**Normal POV**

"Dylan Bolton, 15, Troy Bolton's younger brother. Has a deceased brother named Zac Bolton.", he cringed slightly when he said his friend's name but Stella didn't notice, " Zac raped your sister, Gabriella Montez. She's now dating your boyfriend's brother, Troy. Anything else?" he asked coyly. He smirked at her reaction.

She was utterly perplexed, disturbed even, at how someone she knew as 'Sam' knew so much about her and her family.

"Who the heck are you?" She asked horrified.

He laughed whole-heartedly and walked towards her in slow even steps.

"Samuel J. Winsler, to you, my deary." he said as he caressed her cheek.

"I said I knew everything about you," he said, in a voice so low it almost sounded like a growl. A smug smile on his lips. His eyes dancing with happiness. He patted her cheek twice before turning on his heel.

Her face paled. How in the world did Samuel J Winsler know so much about her. He had to have been watching her very closely . How else would anyone know about the rape or that Zac had died. Some of her closest friends didn't even know. How was it that some complete stranger knew everything about her.

She watched him sit down at a small desk she hadn't noticed before. It was in a dimly lit corner towards the back of the room. He puled out a cell phone and started pounding on the keys.

She decided to go back to her 'annoying' questions to see of she could figure out more about him.

"So, Sam, whatcha doing?" she asked innocently.

"Texting someone," he mumbled not taking his eyes off the small screen.

"That's a crappy phone you got there," she said starring at his 'AT&T go phone'

He sighed, obviously annoyed.

She smiled and continued.

"Who are you texting?"

" Some one."

"Your _giiirlfriend" _She said elongating the word.

He rolled his eyes.

" Oh, Never mind you make an ugly man, and an even uglier woman." she said laughing.

He reached into a drawer on the desk and pulled out a gun.

"Stella! If you don't shut up I'm going to have to kill you. Now I'm sure your precious Dylan wouldn't like that or your sister Gabriella. Huh?" he hissed.

He pointed the gun at her. Aimed for her chest and pulled the trigger. Shot.

**Rachael's POV. **

I saw a few cars in the driveway. I knocked on the door. A young Latina girl opened . I instantly recognized her as Gabriella. I was surprised by how much she had matured over the years. She traded her round baby-face for a slender, more mature look that made her look drop-dead gorgeous. She had filled out a little bit more, she now had a body to match her brain. I saw the same luscious onyx curls and the same cinnamon colored eyes I had seen four years ago. She looked as stunning as ever. I'm glad she turned out so well.

I pulled out my badge and showed it to her. " Detective Haskins," I said

Her eyes glistened with hope as she dragged me into her house.

I looked over in the direction she was leading me and almost had a heart attack. It was like I was seeing a ghost. D_éjà vu._ I was just about to ask if it was really him, if he was really alive; when Gabriella spoke.

"Detective Haskins," she began. I cleared my throat and winked at her . " Right, I mean, err, Rachael. This is my boyfriend Troy Bolton and this is Dylan Bolton , Stella's boyfriend." she explained.

Troy looked practically identical to Zac. If I had seen him on the street I probably would've thought it was him. He had the same cerulean colored eyes and the same chestnut colored hair as his brother. It was like starring at a clone.

"Hello, Dylan, Troy." I greeted politely.

I noticed Troy eying me suspiciously. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it when he couldn't think of what to say.

He cleared his throat and built up the courage to speak.

"This may sound weird but, do I know you? You look vaguely familiar. You look like one of the people from the crowd my brother used to hang out with." he said

I had thought maybe Gabriella would recognize me as the slut who was always fawning over Zac at the house parties, but I never expected Troy to recognize me. I hadn't even thought of it.

"Um.. No, I don't think so." I said turning my head in random directions so he couldn't get a good look at me. I sure hope he didn't hear the fear in my voice.

"That's a lovely home you have here , Gabriella." I said changing the subject.

"Thanks," she said looking around.

"So, may I see a picture of Stella?" I asked, believe it or not I hadn't the slightest clue what she looked like. I could only imagine she'd look similar to her sister but I couldn't be sure.

Dylan dug his hand into his pocket before retrieving a wallet. He opened it up and pulled out a picture of Stella. She did look very similar to her sister. Her face was a little more plump and had more baby fat on it. Her hair wasn't a dark onyx but a dark coffee color and her eyes weren't a dark cinnamon but looked more like a dark caramel or butterscotch.. Otherwise everything else was the same. She too had grown up from a cute little 5th grader with Barbie stickers on her lunch box to quite a charming young lady.

"She's such a sweat heart," I said

"Yeah she is," said Dylan.

My cell phone rang. I stared at the caller I.D. Curious when it came up blank. I opened it up and noticed I received a text message.

___My dearest Rachael, send my regards to Gabriella and the family .How are you doing? I have some bad news. Stella's time may be running out, you see she was annoying the hell out of me so I shot at her. It was interesting. She may be alive or she could've been dead hours ago. It's not like I'm going to tell the truth anyways. I love seeing you worry and sweat, you look hot. Good luck finding me Detective. _

___ S.J.W_

___PS- Say hello to the Mini-me for me. _

_"_ Well, apparently our kidnapper knows who I am and who Gabriella is. He send his regards to all of you. Creepy isn't it?" I ask.

I hand the cell phone over to Troy, the one who's most likely not to freak out or go into hysterics.

He sighed.

"What did it say?" asked Gabriella.

"The guy's a bastard." answered Troy.

"His initials are 'S.J.W' " I pointed out.

"Anyone you guys might know?" I asked them, but had a pretty good idea of what their answers would be when they stared at me with blank expressions.

"Guess not." I mumbled.

" I guess you could try tracing the call," suggested Dylan. Not a bad idea at all, he wouldn't know it was coming.

My phone rang again.

___Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Don't try and trace my phone. It'll be useless , I'm using a pay phone._

" Ok, now that was freaky!" I exclaimed, and explained to them what the new test message read.

"This guy's a complete and total psycho!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"Mhmm," I said agreeing with her.

"Hey, what do you think he means by 'Mini-me' ?" I asked truly confused. I'm starting to think this guy's a real lunatic after all.

At the word ' Mini-me' Troy and Dylan's faces lit up.

"We haven't been called that in a while," answered Dylan.

"Yeah, I think it was one of Zac's friends who used to call us that, because we looked so much like him." said Troy.

Gabriella smiled a little. We were getting somewhere.

"Yeah, but I don't exactly remember which one of the guys used to call us that." They both admitted sheepishly.

Gabriella's smile seemed to falter but not completely disappear.

Could it be that they knew Sam? Maybe they knew more about him like his family and friends? Could they help solve the case?

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Did you like it!! Did you like the text messages he sent her? R&R! Let me know what you think! Good or bad, it's ok I just want to know! **

**Kiki xoxo :) **


	6. Three Months

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I haven't been in the right mood to write lately so.. yeah. So enough excuses and ... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own a thing!**

**Rachael's POV****  
**

**NOVEMBER**

**DECEMBER**

**JANUARY**

January 10th, 2008. It had been three months since the first time I visited the Montez household and we hadn't gotten any further with the investigation then wherever we left off on that day in October.

I knew Stella was alive. I would talk to her occasionally. You know when Sam wasn't being such a bastard. She was scared and afraid she would never see her family again. I would reassure her that she would. She would always ask me why she couldn't talk to her family. I would answer by saying that they had no idea where she was.

Every time I heard her pleading cries to let her talk to her sister I would feel more and more guilty. It had been three months and I still hadn't figured out how to find Stella without endangering my career. I figured I may have to get myself in trouble to save this little girl.

It's been a harsh winter and I hope that wherever Stella was it was at least heated. Oreo **( in case you forgot it's her cat) ** has even been disappointed, she doesn't come near me anymore. It's like she senses something wrong. Hell, I'm disappointed in myself.

**Gabriella's POV**

The past three months have gone by in a blur. I can't even remember what I had for breakfast yesterday. I'm lucky that I earned most of my credits the past three years of high school because I would be screwed right now. My grades are extremely bad. Teachers sympathize, and I've gotten used to the stares people give me and everyone saying 'it's going to be okay'.

Well, everything hasn't been ok. I've had nightmares, about not saying sorry to Stella and how everything was my fault. But here's the thing. Not all the nightmares are about Stella, some -most- are about Zac and that scares me. I hadn't thought about him in about a year and now I'm having a relapse. Troy touched my cheek and I flinched. After he left I cried. I also have this strange feeling that Stella's disappearance has something to do with Zac. I don't know why but I think that Zac's death may be connected to Stella, call me crazy, but I think it's like a sixth sense.

Everything is just getting more stressful. Anyone who said that your senior year is the best time of your life is lying. Well, for me it's the worst year of my life. I have to stress about my sister and college and school. I can't do all of that right now! Zac and Dylan are always there for me, as I am for them. We've become a pretty tight group; tighter then before. Speaking of Dylan I've seen him a lot lately. He's always around the house, even without Troy. He likes to spend time in Stella's room, sometimes I'll go in and join him. It makes you feel closer to her. Well when I mean Dylan I don't actually mean_Dylan_. He's become a sort of a ghost of what he used to be. He never really talks, you can't mention Stella around him. He already tried to starve himself. Thankfully we knocked some sense into him before things got bad.

A lot of us are worried about his mental health, he's constantly talking to himself. Or, to Stella, but she's not really there.

You remember those dreams- I mean nightmares- of Zac. I got so desperate to find out what they were trying to tell me I took out my freshman year book and looked for the picture of him. I sat on my bed screaming at a picture. If anyone had seen me they would've thought I was mental. I just needed answers and I wanted them so bad. You have no idea how much I miss Stella.

I was looking through the year book and I saw a picture of me and Zac hugging. It was outlined with a heart and it said " Cutest couple" underneath it. I saw something in the background. There was a girl with her arms crossed and she was scowling. That's odd because I've never seen that girl before. I looked her up on the page with the single photos, her name is Rachael Haskins.

My eyes widened. It was like putting 1 and 1 together and getting 2. I drop the book and search through my drawers to look for the police report. I search through everything and I still can't find it. I run down stairs and ask my parents for help . My mom looks at me curiously before handing it over. They've been way over protective since Stella, well... you know. They just don't want to loose their last daughter.

I look at the report and scan the page until I get to the name of the detective. Rachael Haskins.

**Stella's POV**

I have no idea how long I've been stuck here. With this guy. I stopped counting after three weeks, or at least I thought it was three weeks. That little window in the corner of the room doesn't shed much light. I can barley tell dawn from dusk. He's tried to shoot me multiple times, some have succeeded other not. If I get him mad he'll abuse me. But just because I've gotten used to it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I've been reading a lot, anything from cookbooks to dictionaries. All thick books he had in his library. What that little weasel doesn't know is that I've been stealing the books and only giving some back when he asks for them. I stash the rest under my bed. I stacked them up and estimated that I need about two more books until I can reach the window. Then I can escape.

I've been thinking about escape but I've also been thinking that no one wants me. Wouldn't they have found me yet, and what the hell does this guy want from me or my family?

" Hey, girl! Come here!" I hear him bark. He's holding a camcorder, and a piece of paper.

He shoves it at me. "Read it when I tell you to."

I guess I'll get my answer.

He points at me and I look at the camera. " Hello family, friends and the community. Have you forgotten about me? I hope not. I went missing about three months ago, I was kidnapped from my home in Albuquerque. I'm still alive, but Sam- I mean my kidnapper- wants $ 1.5 million by the end of the week or he'll kill me."

"That's right 1.5 million," he takes out his gun and shoots her in the arm. The bullet grazes it and she screams out in pain, " Or else, that could happen to her, for real though."

I clutch my arm in pain. " Yeah, if you don't want me to die , please give him the money. He said to drop it off at Miller's beach in Sierra County New Mexico. Please don't let me die. I'm too young!" I pleaded.

" You can say goodbye to your family or what ever you want to do," He barked at me.

I nod, " Hey, Dylan, Gabi, Troy, Mom and dad. I'm fine and well; sort of. I miss you guys and I hope to see you soon. Please give him the money, he's a lunatic. He only gives me bread and water and he makes me sleep on this old cot that feels like cement. Mommy help! I hate it I just want to get out of here!" I whine.

" Okay, shut up! Say good bye before I hit you with this camera." He says.

" Please help", I hiccup, "I love you Dylan!"

He presses stop on the camera and starts walking away from me.

"Why did you do that?" I ask

" I figured I need money, you cost a lot, it's a miracle your parents aren't broke!"

" Besides I'm only doing this to screw with your sister!" he said laughing.

"What about my sister?"

He looks at me and grins evilly " Nothing,"

He sits at his computer and types something. Then he plugs the the camcorder into the computer. I think he's uploading the video I just made.

" What are you doing?" I ask

" What's it look like I'm doing? I'm on the computer. Why are you so nosy?" He asks.

" I don't know," I answer

" It was a rhetorical question, now shut up so I can finish my work,!" he demanded. I sighed too tired to argue with him.

**Dylan's POV**

Life's good. My girlfriend is missing,I'm failing almost every subject, and I got kicked off the team because of it! Oh yeah, this is definitely the best year of my life.

My brother doesn't seem as phased as me but I guess that's just because he's better at hiding his feelings. I'm currently on the computer, not doing my homework. I'm listening to music and thinking. I can't seem to get her out of my mind.

I can hear music coming from the room behind me. Troy's probably blasting his radio while laying on his bed, tossing a basketball to himself. Out of all of us, I think he's the one who's affected less. The only difference in him is that he pays more attention in school, doesn't go out on official dates with Gabriella and doesn't really talk to Chad or any of the other guys on his team.

I blast my music louder and see a flash of orange at the bottom of the computer screen.

It's an IM from someone. _Winsler0008_ I have no idea who that is. I look at the message. He didn't say 'Hi', or 'Hello' he just sent me a video link.

"Who are you?" I ask him

" Just watch the video!" he demands, sending mt all kinds of mad smiley's.

I click on the link and wait until the page loads up. As soon as it's loaded I scream. I can't believe it!

**Hi, I didn't think this was my best chapter. What do you think Gabi will do since she found out that Rachael was in her high school? What do you think Dylan saw in his IM? I'm sorry for the little cliffy at the end. Anyone got any ideas for me on what should happen next? If so. please tell me!!! Read and review. Kiki xoxo :)**


	7. AN: Important questions

**Hey guys. I know my last chapter pretty much sucked. So I was wondering what you want me to:**

**Not continue the story at all and just delete it.**

**continue the story with the same plot as the last chapter ( Sam makes a ransom note and wants 1.5 million or else he'll kill Stella) **

**Do you want me to delete the last chapter and do something different. **

** Ideas are welcome**

**Please chose one. It will help me decide what to do with this story. If the majority vote that you want me to write a new chapter or continue I will post something in about a week. It's just that I've got a lot going on with this school I'm trying to get into and this stupid state test we have to take for like two weeks. It's the gay CMT's they are stressful and time consuming. If I wrote any chapters now it wouldn't be my best writing and I don't think thats fair to you guys. **

** Kiki xoxo :)**


	8. Another AN: Important

**Hi. I know I've really been neglecting this story, but I don't know what to do from this point in the story. A few of my friends are helping me out so hopefully the next chapter should be up by the end of the summer at the latest. **

** Love Always, Kiki xoxo :)  
**


End file.
